


a breath of fresh air

by WendigoBaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, alec growing into his identity, feeling more comfortable with expressing himself as he wants, magnus being a proud boyfriend, who's also shook by how good-looking his man is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoBaby/pseuds/WendigoBaby
Summary: Magnus is bursting with pride. He can see the shift happening inside Alec, the way he’s exploring his newfound and reassured identity, how he’s reshaping who he’s once been into someone he feels like now - someone confident, happy, at peace with his own heart. He’s finally able to flourish and Magnus wants nothing more than to experience this journey with him, glad to witness all of it first-hand.After all, it’s an amazing feeling, to find oneself after a long time spent hidden away.





	a breath of fresh air

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on my tumblr and thought, might as well post it here
> 
> this was inspired by a friend's post and a recent bts pic of alec wearing a really nice suit jacket;
> 
> enjoy <3

“Magnus, do you know where my keys are?” Comes Alec’s voice, muted by the wall separating their bedroom and the living room; with it, the distinct shuffle of dress shoes on wooden floors and the click of the closet doors.

 

“The hallway basket!” Magnus shouts back, not turning his attention away from his breakfast bowl loaded with yogurt and fruit, as well as the newspaper he’s currently browsing through.

 

He and Alec have gotten up roughly at the same time, but since Alec has to leave somewhere early, he is the one puttering around in a rush before nine o’clock. Magnus has his morning off, hence why he’s sat in his robe and slippers, enjoying a couple hours of peace before a day full of meetings.

 

Soon after the keys jingle and Alec gives a victorious ‘a-ha!’, he comes into the kitchen like a gust of wind, dropping a quick kiss into Magnus’ messy bedhead before moving to sip from his half-empty cup of lukewarm coffee.

 

Magnus lifts his head to ask a question, but the words get stuck in his throat as he takes Alec in. 

 

He’s wearing a dark maroon suit, somewhere between sweet cherry and the shade of blood - the pants and the jacket are tailored perfectly, accentuating all the shapes of Alec’s body from his ungodly long legs to broad shoulders and chest. The suit is paired with a dark brown belt and shoes, as well as a black dress shirt, giving it a sleek, yet kind of casual appearance.

 

While Alec is certainly no stranger to suits, often donning fancy suit jackets as the Head of the Institute and full elegant outfits to either official events or their dates, they’ve often been in dark tones, usually kept to a range of black, navy and shades of grey. Red is definitely new, but Magnus can’t say a bad word about it. The opposite actually - his boyfriend looks stunningly attractive, even more than usual.

 

Picking his jaw up from the ground, Magnus blinks a couple of times to come back to the real world, just as Alec turns to face him, hip leaned against a cupboard and his jacket unbuttoned.

 

“Hey, hot stuff,” Magnus says half-jokingly and pushes away from the table, coming to stand in front of Alec. He drags his fingers down the edges of the lapels, just admiring the whole get-up, the colors and cut quite similar to what he would wear himself, but in Alec’s own spin on it. “You look quite dashing, Alexander.”

 

Alec’s entire face lights up at the compliment, his lips pressed together to stifle a coy grin, a hint of pink in the apples of his cheeks.

 

“Thank you, Magnus.” He sighs, hands cupping Magnus’ elbows as he rests his palms flat against Alec’s chest. The shadowhunter falters, offers an explanation, even though it’s not needed. “I bought the suit impulsively last week. Felt like I needed something new, a breath of fresh air.”

 

Magnus smiles wider, Alec’s words confirming what he’s been thinking for a while already. Ever since Alec has come out, he’s been slowly getting more comfortable with himself, inching out into new territories with various things, from more adventurous food, through everyday things and the way he interacts with people, to style and fashion.

 

One time it was black eyeliner for a club night out, a different evening consisted of them learning salsa dancing in the living room, last Saturday it was an embroidered bomber jacket and some borrowed rings. Now, it’s a gorgeous suit and just the slightest hint of stubble.

 

Magnus is bursting with pride. He can see the shift happening inside Alec, the way he’s exploring his newfound and reassured identity, how he’s reshaping who he’s once been into someone he feels like now - someone confident, happy, at peace with his own heart. He’s finally able to flourish and Magnus wants nothing more than to experience this journey with him, glad to witness all of it first-hand.

 

After all, it’s an amazing feeling, to find oneself after a long time spent hidden away.

 

With a happy sigh, Magnus reaches up to fix Alec’s collar, shooting him a sly wink.

 

“Just don’t get eaten by demons, since you’re looking like a snack,” he quips and Alec rolls his eyes fondly, a chuckle rumbling deep in his chest and underneath Magnus’ palms.

 

“Now you’re just laying it on thick,” Alec admonishes, making Magnus laugh mirthfully. He leans in to kiss Magnus’ cheek first, then presses another peck to the beauty mark above his eyebrow. “Luke’s waiting in the car downstairs, we’re teaming up to investigate some Mundie murders down at the City Hall, look for the usual suspicious stuff.”

 

“Alright, detective Lightwood. Dinner at six?” Magnus reciprocates, cupping Alec’s jaw and smooching him right on the lips, the kiss tasting of sweet coffee and even sweeter mango.

 

When he tries to pull away, Magnus finds himself tugged back in by the hips, Alec’s soft mouth eager against Magnus’ as if he can’t get enough of them together before he leaves for the day.

 

“You got it, boss.” The words are staggered, each split up by a brush of lips. “I’ll buy dessert.”

 

“Not to be rude, but weren’t you late a couple of minutes ago?”

 

Alec’s eyes widen almost comically as he freezes and glances down at his watch with badly concealed terror. “Oh, fuck. Okay, I’m going, I’m going. Hope all your clients are nice, love you.”

 

Magnus grins at Alec’s unusually enthusiastic morning-self, finding it adorably endearing. “Love you too. Tell Luke hi from me while you’re at it.”

 

With a final kiss, Alec grabs a banana from the table and rushes out of the kitchen, the main door slamming shut after him promptly.

 

Magnus stands still for a moment, drums his knuckles on the cupboard as he smiles to nobody in particular.

 

He’s so proud.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me over on [tumblr](https://maghnvsbane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
